


[podfic] watch that scene

by silverandblue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:“Mind if I join you?” Gabe’s voice echoes as shuffles over in the garage, giant hockey back slung over his shoulder. He looks about as tired as Tyson feels - which is, bone tired and wrung out and just, y’know, done - but of course it looks better on Gabe. The shine in his hair might be a little dulled, but it’s still unfairly golden and beautiful.Ugh, Landeskog. Unfair.“You’re going to Dairy Queen, right?” Gabe asks, and Tyson just shoots him a look.





	[podfic] watch that scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [watch that scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313293) by [venvephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe). 



> This story takes place at the end of the 2017-2018 season, after the Av's first round exit.  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_watch that scene_  
written by venvephe**  
  
Editing and Cover Art by silverandblue 

  


  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/47bz3339vsj9xf5/%5Bpodfic%5D_watch_that_scene.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 00:09:07  
Size: 6.4 MB  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to venvephe for giving me permission to record this when it was just a tumblr ficlet. (I rerecorded the intro after it made it's way onto ao3 and gained a title.) I've been sitting on it for a while, but I thought Avs fans could use something nice right now <3
> 
> Kind comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
